Wide field microscope images can be acquired using an automated microscope, a whole slide microscope or virtual slide microscope. Such slide scanning systems are available from a variety of sources. For example, the Olympus VS110 (Olympus America Inc.) is a microscope-based slide scanning system configured for acquiring microscopic images and storing them as wide field microscopic image(s) (e.g., the wide field microscope images can be whole slide images (WSI) or virtual slide images). Microscope slides can be scanned (i.e., image data is acquired) at a variety of magnifications and numerical apertures (e.g., 20×/0.75 N.A., 40×/0.95 N.A., 60×/1.1 N.A, 100×, 1.4 N.A. . . . ). Such systems can perform tissue detection prior to scanning. This allows the system to identify specific areas of the slide having a portion of a specimen to be imaged. The system can be fitted with a slide loader and a barcode reader. The system can perform automated slide scanning and can also associate the slide images with supporting data (e.g., bar coded ID information) for record keeping purposes. Such systems can also capture multiple images at multiple focal planes (z-planes) allowing for the formation of WSI files with virtual focusing support. WSI information can be distributed via a data network allowing easy access to the WSI information from a variety of physical locations. WSI viewing is typically accomplished with a web browser and plug-in or dedicated viewing program.
Typical microscopic slide scanning systems are optimized to use a single illumination type. For example, if a stained specimen is used then bright field illumination may be desired. If an unstained specimen is used then dark field illumination may be preferable. In some cases, the specimen may be stained with a fluorescent dye. In this case, the specimen is illuminated with light of a specific wavelength. Current systems require user intervention to change among the variety of available illuminators. It would be desirable to provide an automated wide field microscopic slide scanning system that can be automatically configured to operate with multiple illuminators.